Pooh's Adventures of Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie
Pooh's Adventures Of Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie is the third and final Winnie the Pooh/Sailor Moon crossover made by David Graham. Plot The movie begins with in another part of the world When Poupelin playing a magical song called Sanji no Yosei ("Three O' Clock Fairy") on his flute. He uses the tune to hypnotize children and cause them to follow him away from their homes, reminiscent of the story The Pied Piper of Hamelin. Happily singing along, many pajama-clad children follow him into a strange flying ship, and they sail off into the sky. The next morning, we see Serena, Rini, and the other girls along with Pooh and his friends baking cookies together. Serena ends up with cookies that look perfect and taste terrible; Rini produces the reverse. Taking her ugly, delicious cookies with her in a sack, Rini sets out to give them to Darien, but is stalled by the vision of a winged boy in strange white clothing standing outside the sweets shop. She blinks, and sees him more clearly as a normal boy dressed in red. They befriend each other, and he causes some of the treats inside the shop window to dance by playing a tune on his flute. He then introduces himself as Perle. Meanwhile, Sailor moon, visits Darien with her cookies, but is still agitated by his friendship with Rini. She demands to know which of them is more important to him, but he is unable to answer — they are, after all, his future wife and daughter. Just then, they hear a report on the radio about the mass disappearance of children all over the world, and both fall silent. Around the same time, Rini gives her bag of cookies to Perle, and they part. That night, the girls and the gang wake up to find Rini and the other children walking, mesmerized, through the city. They save Rini, but get into a fight with Poupelin, the flutist, and his "Bonbon Babies." In turn, Tuxedo Mask appears, then Perle (who tries to dissuade Poupelin), and finally a projection of Queen Badiane, who orders the fairies to hurry up. Perle says outright that he does not believe in her anymore, but she seems unconcerned and orders that Sailor Mini Moon be captured, too. A Bonbon Baby lifts Mini Moon onto the ship, which rises into the sky and vanishes! The ship lands, along with two others, in the depths of Marzipan Castle. When the doors are opened, all the children run delightedly out into the darkness, except for Chibi Moon. Looking into the shadows, she sees hundreds of "Dream Coffins," each containing a now-sleeping child. An enormous Badiane lifts her into the air, commenting on the power she senses from Mini Moon, and explains her purpose. In the center of the castle, a Black Dream Hole is forming, gathering the sugar energy" of the sleeping children. Eventually it will overtake Earth, and all humans will enter into Dream Coffins. Meanwhile, Perle leads the other scouts and the gang to a flying ship of his own. He recalls as they fly how Badiane had promised that the children would be happy and safe in her world of dreams and where they can remain children indefinitely, but he thinks also of Rini, his friend. As they reach the castle, they are attacked, and after crash-landing must battle Poupelin, Banane, and Orangeat, as well as three sets of Bonbon Babies. Just when the situation seems hopeless, the Senshi are saved by the appearance of Sailors Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto. With this advantage, they are able to break the flutes of the three fairies, which changes them into small birds. The Scouts and the gang continue into the palace. They then confront Queen Badiane, who has drained enough energy from the children, particularly Rini, to create a large Black Dream Hole. The power drain is enough to force all the Senshi except Sailor Moon into a half-detransformation. Taking Rini with her, Badiane enters the hole itself, and Super Sailor Moon follows. Sailor Moon then finds herself in Darien's apartment, carrying Rini (who is now dressed in her pajamas). Darien lays her on the bed, then wraps his arms around Sailor Moon and tells her not to worry about anything, just to stay there with him. She asks him again who is more important, herself or Rini; this time he tells her that she is. Smiling, Sailor Moon lifts Rini in her arms again and decides to wake up - the whole experience was nothing more than reverie. Breaking out of the Dream Coffin, Sailor Moon faces Badiane, who is now a ball of fiery energy in the middle of the black hole. Hearing her mental cry, the other Senshi offer their energy to Sailor Moon, who awakens Sailor Chibi Moon and Pooh. Together, they destroy Badiane with a Moon Gorgeous Meditation attack. After the battle, Marzipan Castle self-destructs, and with Perle's help, the Senshi and the gang escape. The airships, each carrying children, descend back to Earth. Later, at a beach, Perle gives Rini his glass flute, telling her that he is the fairy who protects children, and will always be with her. Rini gives him a kiss on the cheek, and he blushes, looking startled, before flying away. The film ends with a shot of our heroes and all the Scouts looking out over the sun rising. Trivia *Ash and his Friends, The Digidestined, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Ed Edd n' Eddy, The Masters of Evil, and The Crime Empire guest star in this film. *This takes place before Mistress 9's revival. Category:Pooh/Anime films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films